Un panegírico para la muerte
by Golive
Summary: Una colección de One-shots que recorren ciertos pasajes de la relación entre Ichigo y Rukia. Cap 7: "Peleamos por el corazón, Ichigo". Puede contener spoilers...
1. Quebranto

**¡Hola! Últimamente he tenido muchas ideas repentinas para fics pero como no me queda tiempo he decidido hacer una pequeña colección de One-shots. Aquí está el primero de todos, espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach, tristemente, no es mío… Aunque talvez si le diera "eso" a Tite…

**Quebranto **

El darse cuenta fue como llegar al borde. Comprobarlo fue la horrorífica visión que da al ver abajo. Comprenderlo fue tirarse al vacío sabiendo que es lo que esperaba. Aceptarlo… No, él jamás lo aceptaría.

Nada…Nada… Nada… Nada… Nada… Nada… Nada… Nada… Nada… Nada…

Por enésima vez, Ichigo recorrió con la mirada esa enorme y desolada estancia. Nada. Pero¿cómo era posible¿Dónde podía estar? Por el rabillo del ojo, divisó a Renji quien estaba como loco circulando por la estancia.

-¡Ahí!-exclamó Nel con voz cansada. Los dos chicos se dirigieron inmediatamente al punto que la pequeña Arrancar les estaba señalando. Ichigo fue más rápido que Renji, sin embargo, hubiera deseado no llegar antes.

Un enorme charco de sangre, _su sangre_, era lo único que había. Depósito a Nel en el piso y se arrodilló a su lado. Nel nunca lo había visto tan abatido.

-Ichigo, mira-murmuró la niña. El pelirrojo la volvió a ver, abrió mucho los ojos. Nel tenía en sus pequeñas manos la empuñadura de la Zanpakutou de Rukia. Ichigo la tomó con cuidado mientras Renji, quien ya había llegado con ellos, los observaba intentado controlar el temblor de sus piernas. El joven Kurosaki revisó el puño de la espada con un fatal estoicismo.

Imposible, él lo había planeado todo. Había sido tan cuidadoso… Con la derrota de Nnoitra y Aporro el resto debía ser pan comido. Se cuidó de enviar a Inoue con Ishida y el resto de los hermanos del desierto, sabía que con ellos no podría pasarle nada. Orihime se encargaría de cuidar de Chad y él, junto con el testarudo de Renji, iría a salvar a Rukia con la ayuda de Nel.

Sin embargo, ya no estaba.

Ichigo fijó su mirada en la empuñadura y no alzó el rostro hasta que el jadeo simultáneo de Renji y Nel le hizo volver a la realidad.

Frente a ellos estaba ese rostro de zorro con esa espelúznate sonrisa que Ichigo esperaba no tener que volver a ver.

Y su mundo comenzó a colapsarse.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por comentar (ya ven, agradecimiento futuro xD)

¡Un saludo especial a mis compañeras de la PRDHA!


	2. Mácula

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no es mío y dudo mucho que llegue a serlo...

* * *

**Mácula**

* * *

Reflexionando, y no es que lo hiciera mucho, Kurosaki Ichigo llegó a la conclusión de que Kuchiki Rukia sólo tenía un defecto.

Se rascó la barbilla y se acomodó en su silla. Había necesitado de horas y horas, incapacitado y obligado a no hacer más que pensar y mirar el techo, para lograr empezar a ver más allá de lo evidente y –como tema salido de una novela de bajo presupuesto- comenzó a repasar acerca de las mujeres que han pasado por su vida. Evidentemente, por "mujeres que han pasado por su vida" no se refería a novia, amante, pareja o como quisieran llamarle, sino a mujeres que han sabido dejar una huella, una marca, en él.

Para Ichigo, esto era, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los más locos devaneos que había realizado. Después de todo, él no era el tipo de hombre que perdería su tiempo pensando en mujeres, y no es porque tuviera algo que esconder en su clóset… (Sólo a una pequeña shinigami, pero eso fue hace meses…) Sin embargo, decidió terminar su reflexión, simplemente, porque él tenía una obsesión respecto a no dejar nada a medias.

No quería ni saber cómo había llegado a Rukia y tampoco quería averiguar cómo su simple reflexión sobre el papel de ella en su vida se había explayado tanto y ahora estaba enfrascado en los atributos que podría o no podría tener la shinigami.

-Pues su físico, no está mal… -pensó. Luego, como dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, se gritó mentalmente¡Ya está! Es la última vez que pienso algo así!

No obstante, por razones más heurísticas que de rigor, decidió continuar con su meditación; con el resto no había podido evitar dejar a un lado sus características anatómicas, así que no había nada de malo que hiciera lo mismo con Rukia¿no? Se convenció de que todo esto lo estaba haciendo con la mejor de las intenciones, es decir, matar el tiempo mientras se recuperaba. No significaba nada, así que no había ningún problema.

"_Enana."_

¿Cuántas veces le había llamado así? Sonrió. La verdad era que no tenía ningún problema con su estatura, es más, le alegraba mucho. Tenía una razón para burlarse de por vida de la pobre Rukia. Le encantaba la lividez que adquiría su rostro cada vez que hacía algún comentario acerca de su tamaño. Lo mejor era cuando ella no podía contestarle la burla rápido, sobretodo ahora que él se había vuelto un experto en esquivar sus golpes. Eran sorprendentes los cardenales que esas níveas y pequeñas manos podían dejarle. La conocía, después de golpearle, acabaría su trabajo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sin embargo, tenía que reconocerlo, esos ojos color índigo le habían quedado perfectos con su pálida piel y su cabello negro azabache. Renji alguna vez dijo que era vergonzoso ver como Rukia ahora tenía la patética mirada de un humano, Ichigo no podía estar más en desacuerdo. No iba a negar que Rukia fuera la mujer con el más frío estoicismo que él había conocido hasta la fecha, pero a la vez, esos ojos eran capaces de mostrar las emociones más complejas que él pudiera imaginarse. No era la mirada de una patética humana, era la de una diosa –una diosa de la muerte.

Como era de esperar, siendo él un adolescente, los pechos de la shinigami no fueron un tema excluido. No obstante, y en contra de los que muchos hubieran creído, él no opinaba que el tamaño de estos fuera un defecto. Era normal, la chica lucía de catorce años, además no le gustaban las aberraciones. Sí, podrían ser un poco más grandes pero tampoco del tamaño de su cabeza.

Sabía lo que esto causaría, no quería que sus hormonales compañeros la vieran como a un objeto sexual como sucedía con Inoue…Si así ya llamaba la atención, no quería verse obligado a propinarles una paliza a la mitad de sus compañeros. Suficiente con todos los que apalea Tatsuki cuando intentan propasarse con Orihime.

Y ahora que lo pensaba¿cómo era posible que una buena parte de los alumnos de su escuela estuviesen coladitos por Rukia? Indudablemente no la conocían. La chica era despótica, inagotable, autoritaria, violenta, obsesiva con el trabajo y quizá hasta un poquito loca. Lo único que tenía en la mente eran Hollows y conejos… ¡Conejos, por las barbas de William Shakespeare!

Jamás comprendería cómo una diosa de la muerte, con diez veces su edad, podía ser fanática a morir de la franquicia más monopólica del Seireitei: Chappy.

Y sus dibujos… esos dibujos... Cualquiera lo consideraría como un lado adorable de la shinigami, en cambio, para él era algo que merecía una seria revisión de un neurólogo. Nadie normal debería dibujar así… Aún así, Ichigo jamás diría que todos estos son defectos de la chica. Eran simples características de la morena que la hacían aún más peculiar de lo que debería ser.

No quería admitirlo, pero el pelirrojo admiraba la facilidad con la que la shinigami lograba ganarse el aprecio de las personas. Inoue y su familia eran el mejor ejemplo. Simplemente la adoraban, -bueno, Karin quizá no tanto-.

Había algo que sólo ella era capaz de hacer… Ni siquiera Tatsuki se atrevía a probar de la comida que Inoue le preparaba así que era todo un acontecimiento ver a Rukia degustar el almuerzo que la pelirroja le llevaba. Las pupilas de Inoue siempre brillaban cuando la morena comentaba lo bueno que le había quedado el almuerzo. Ichigo sabía que entre Inoue y Rukia se había formado una profunda amistad.

Asimismo, la pequeña Kuchiki era el amor de su padre (viejo verde) seguramente porque era la única en la casa que de vez en cuando le hacía caso, la verdad, Isshin estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso. Por otro lado, el muchacho tenía mucho tiempo sin ver tan contenta a Yuzu, era como si por fin la figura de hermana mayor que siempre había deseado se hubiese realizado con Rukia.

Ahora que lo recordaba, la última vez que el chico las vio cocinando juntas tuvo un inquietante cosquilleo. Jamás había experimentado tan angustiante lascivia como la de ese día…

Ahora bien, si nada de lo anterior era para Ichigo una mancha, una falla grave en la chica¿cuál era el único defecto que había encontrado en ella? Qué era lo único que en verdad detestaba de ella? El pelirrojo conocía la respuesta, incluso antes de comenzar su reflexión y no es que fuese un defecto que él odiase sino que era algo que a él le aterrorizaba respecto a Rukia.

Ella morirá y cuando esto pase será por su culpa.

Jamás había estado tan conciente de este dogma que él mismo se impuso en el momento en el que ella cruzó la puerta a la Sociedad de Almas. También sabía muy bien que esto no era un defecto pero era la única palabra que él podía usar. Para él era un defecto porque: a Rukia jamás le importaba su bienestar estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en los demás como para preocuparse por sí misma y esto era algo que molestaba mucho a su shinigami sustituto.

Si él era imprudente, Ichigo no sabía cómo llamar a Rukia. Se dio cuenta de este "defecto" cuando la chica se aventuró a luchar sola contra el Hollow que iba tras Chad. Cada vez sentía más cerca el inminente desenlace: en la Sociedad de Almas, cuando decidió sacrificarse por él; lo irresponsable que fue en la batalla contra los Bound; estuvo a punto de ser asesinada dos veces por Grimmjow y ahora… ella estaba…

-Pero es que¿desde cuándo estás aquí? -Ichigo dio un respingo involuntario.

-Aahhh… se me ha movido algo… -masculló el chico sujetándose el estómago.

-Idiota, deberías estar en cama, aún no te has recuperado del todo -Ichigo volvió a ver a Rukia quien estaba sentada en su cama, observándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eres una desconsiderada y yo que me tomo la molestia de venir a visitarte -Rukia frunció el entrecejo.

-Que raro eres… Sabes que la mayoría del tiempo estoy durmiendo ¿me vienes a ver mientras duermo? Miedo me das… -comentó la morena fingiendo un escalofrío.

-¡Que no es eso, tonta! -saltó el chico. Mala idea, una de las heridas se le volvió a abrir-. ¡Ay, ay, ay! -la chica alzó una ceja.

-¿Sabes? Creo que el Espada ese realmente te hizo daño en la cabeza… -dijo sonriendo. Ichigo no le hizo caso y volvió a tomar asiento. La observó detenidamente y Rukia, viendo hacia la ventana, se cubrió la mejilla con la palma de su mano.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Eh?

-No te cubras la cicatriz -Rukia lo miró con una mezcla de resentimiento y algo inefable.

-Está horrible, lo sabes.

-No es cierto, sigues siendo… Inoue despertará dentro de poco -la chica asintió y dijo sin verlo a la cara:

-¿Podrías salir? Quiero estar sola -Ichigo obedeció, sabía que era su culpa todo lo que había pasado. Sabía, también, que el defecto de ella era que moriría sacrificándose por alguien o seguramente por seguirlo a él. Por eso, él debía ser perfecto, la perfección sería no fallar nunca y si él no fallaba, nadie más lastimaría a Kuchiki Rukia. Nunca le entregaría su diosa a la muerte. Irónicamente, hasta su defecto la hacía perfecta. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar a la habitación. Había vuelto a tener ese mismo cosquilleo…

* * *

**Hola, camaradas IchiRuki. Este "one-shot" lo tengo desde hace mucho y aunque no tenía planeado ponerlo en FanFiction, al final me ganaron las ganas de poner algo IchiRuki –subliminal-, pero aún así me pareció muy indicado para esta colección… Este one-shot me gusta bastante y espero también les guste. Nos vemos. **


	3. Hay una grieta

**Disclaimer: **Bawa-bawa es el Rey de Hueco Mundo y Bleach no es mío.

* * *

**Hay una grieta**

* * *

Esa noche, se dio cuenta del abismo que los separaba.

Tenía pensado que sería una noche tranquila, repasaría un poco sobre las enfermedades pulmonares y sobre los síndromes mieloproliferativos que no le quedaban del todo claro aún; cenaría algo y se daría un relajante baño caliente. Sí, sería una buena noche, sin problemas. Pero, en el camino del hospital a su apartamento, observó con irritación las nubes que se formaban en el cielo con clara amenaza de lluvia. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando unas gruesas y frías gotas de lluvia lo golpearon en el cuello.

Ichigo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa, ¡vaya manera de terminar su día! Escupió un par de insultos más cuando sus llaves se negaron a abrir rápido la puerta. Malditas puertas, con sus malditos cerrojos oxidados…

Suspiró cuando por fin se encontró a salvo en su casa. Estaba calado hasta lo huesos pero eso no importaba, podría darse el baño caliente ya. Se quitó los zapatos sin cuidado y luego tiró su carpeta en el sillón. No fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en su apartamento.

De pronto oyó claramente un ruido en el cuarto del baño. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil medio viendo la única luz que estaba encendida en su casa. No tenía miedo, claro, pero era muy molesto que le siguieran arruinando su noche.

Sigilosamente se acercó al baño y en cuanto puso su mano en la puerta adivinó quien era la persona que estaba en el cuarto. Le dio un súbito empujón a la puerta y casi sintió el respingo involuntario que dio el intruso.

-¡Ajá! -gritó mientras la señalaba con un dedo acusador. Rukia estaba frente a él y aunque no podía ver su expresión, pues ella estaba apoyada en el lavabo dándole la espalda, sabía que la había asustado.

-¡Idiota! -exclamó la chica aún dándole la espalda-. Eres un idiota…

Ichigo sonrió. Habían pasado casi dos meses desde la última visita de la shinigami y a pesar de que le costaba admitirlo; la había echado de menos.

-Tiempo sin verte, Rukia.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta, tenía una mano puesta en un costado, con la otra seguía poyándose en el lavabo. También sonreía. Al igual que Ichigo estaba empapada.

-Ah, he estado un poco ocupada.

-Me molesta que pase tanto tiempo sin saber… bueno, de ustedes, de toda la sociedad de almas -dijo Ichigo, ahora que se le había pasado la sorpresa de encontrarse con ella, recordó que estaba molesto con la morena.

-Lo sé.

-Es una desconsideración total de parte tuya, ¿crees que es agradable que desaparezcas por varios meses y luego vengas de repente?

-Ah, perdona. –Y entonces, él por fin lo notó.

-Rukia, ¿estás bien? -La respiración de la chica era agitada y parecía que sólo se mantenía de pie porque estaba sujeta del lavamanos.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí… -pero para Ichigo no pasó desapercibido el temblor de su voz, ni la extraña mueca que hizo al enderezarse. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y Rukia se hizo hacia atrás hasta que su espalda quedó completamente apoyada en el lavabo.

-¿Por qué evitas verme a la cara? Me he fijado, no lo has hecho ninguna vez -dio un paso más hacia delante, cada segundo que pasaba parecía que Rukia palidecía aún más. Sin saber por qué, Ichigo bajó la mirada, abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa; debajo de los pies de Rukia había un charco de sangre.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué tienes? -de inmediato se puso frente a ella. La shinigami parecía reacia a contestar así que Ichigo, con más brusquedad de la que hubiera querido, agarró la mano que la chica tenía puesta en el costado.

Como suponía, había una profunda herida que iba de ahí hasta el abdomen. Al parecer con la mano estaba conteniendo la hemorragia porque, en el momento en que la quitó, la túnica se le empapó de sangre y las rodillas de la morena cedieron. Sino fuera porque él logró sostenerla, hubiera caído de golpe al suelo.

-¿¡Quién te ha hecho esto!? -gritó Ichigo fuera de sí.

-Un Hollow -contestó lacónicamente. Ahora que estaba sentada, Rukia se sentía menos mareada, pero no menos molesta. Ichigo se pasó las manos por el rostro intentando calmarse.

-Ya veo, ¿por dónde se te escapó? Iré tras él - el pelirrojo alzó la mirada sólo para encontrarse con el puñetazo que Rukia le dio en ese instante-. ¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti, Kurosaki? -el chico se preocupó, Rukia sólo usaba su apellido cuando estaba de verdad molesta o cuando… Decidió no pensar en eso, no por el momento-. Soy completamente capaz de acabar con un Hollow a pesar de estar herida, ¿sabes? En todo caso, de no haber podido, no vendría corriendo a pedir tu ayuda. ¡Casi olvidaba el nivel que tu ego puede alcanzar!

-Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? -le espetó Ichigo también furioso. Kuchiki señaló hacia el lavabo.

-Por eso. –El pelirrojo se fijó que en el lavamanos habían vendas, gasas, alcohol y otras cuantas medicinas-. Recordé que tenías un botiquín, por eso vine. No podía regresar así al Seireitei.

-Ah, ¿y por qué no usas el kidoh? -preguntó el chico con mala intención. Rukia pareció titubear un poco, pero luego contestó:

-No puedo.

-¿Cómo que no puedes?

-¡No puedo y ya! ¿De acuerdo? -soltó la morena-. Y ahora, lamento haberte molestado, pensé que este día tenías que quedarte toda la noche en el hospital…

-Eso fue hace dos meses, los turnos cambian ¿sabes? -comentó Ichigo mordazmente.

-Bien, ¡bien! Puedes irte ya, sólo necesito calmar la hemorragia y luego me marcho.

Kurosaki la fulminó con la mirada, masculló un "como quieras" y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir, cambió de opinión, no iba dejar que Rukia le ordenase qué hacer. Se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos, observando a la shinigami.

En el momento en que Ichigo se regresó, Rukia supo que no podría convencerlo, así que resignó. Con parsimonia tomó los vendajes y los demás medicamentos. Con cuidado desató un poco el moño de su hakama y descubrió la herida. Lucía más fea de lo que recordaba. Agarró las pinzas para sostener el algodón empapado de alcohol, pero las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente y, sin darse cuenta, las soltó. Lo intentó varias veces y siempre le pasaba lo mismo.

Ichigo miraba a la morena con interés. El enojo se le estaba pasando más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. En su lugar la preocupación estaba aflorando. Se puso frente a la chica.

-Deja, lo haré yo -Kuchiki intentó discutir, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Así que se limitó a observar las manos del chico. Ichigo limpió delicadamente la herida. Sabía que por el alcohol debía de escocerle mucho, pero la chica no dio muestras de sentir dolor. Tenía una expresión indescifrable y seguía sin ver al pelirrojo a la cara.

-Ahora estoy seguro -murmuró Ichigo-. No estás así por la herida. Y sé qué tienes; parece que estás aterrorizada. Sucedió algo más, ¿no es así? -Rukia no contestó y el chico decidió no insistir-. Parece que no está tan fácil. Necesito suturar la herida, sería mejor si usaras el kidoh.

-No puedo -volvió a repetir la chica. Ichigo suspiró y se rascó la cabeza. De pronto, tuvo una idea aunque no estaba tan seguro y no sabía si ella accedería.

-Yo podría hacerlo, pero necesito que me guíes.

La chica vaciló por un momento, pero al final supuso que no había mejor elección.

-De acuerdo. Dame tus manos -Rukia puso sus manos encima de las del chico y las guió hacia su herida. Ichigo pudo sentir lo heladas y temblorosas que estaba las manos de la shinigami -. Ahora concéntrate, ¿recuerdas cuando tenías que centralizar tu reiatsu para crear una esfera?

-Ah, ¿Cómo nos enseñó la hermana de Ganju? -preguntó Ichigo un poco nervioso. Nunca fue muy bueno para eso.

-Sí, así. Sólo que de forma más suave, tu reiatsu tiene que fluir lentamente y de forma constante. Suave y ligero, casi como si no quisieras hacerlo. ¿Listo?

Ichigo asintió y se concentró todo lo que pudo. Esperaba no hacer explotar algo o no poder contener su reiatsu. Con alivio notó como su energía espiritual comenzó a fluir con delicadeza de las palmas de sus manos hacia la herida de Rukia. No podía creerlo, en verdad lo estaba haciendo. Alzó la mirada, la chica había cerrado los ojos, tenía una extraña expresión. El chico volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo.

-Ese Hollow… -comenzó a decir Rukia. Ichigo la miró asombrado, pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados-. Tenía una habilidad parecida a la de Grand Fisher.

-¿A la de Grand Fisher? -Kurosaki de pronto entendió y algo en él no quería oír lo siguiente que Rukia iba a contarle.

-Esta noche… Volví a ver a Kaien-dono -Ella abrió los ojos, pero ahora era él quien evitaba verla a la cara-. Me tomó por sorpresa y por eso no puede evitar que me lastimara.

Él no sabía qué decir. Por un instante tuvo la intención de apartar las manos y darle la espada a la chica, pero logró contenerse a tiempo.

-No diría que estoy aterrorizada, sólo un poco consternada -sonrió débilmente, pero él seguía sin verla al rostro.

Ichigo no podía sentirse más avergonzado y molesto consigo mismo. Ahí estaba Rukia por fin hablando abiertamente con él y el muy idiota era incapaz de decirle algo. Sabía que necesitaba decirle algo para reconfortarla, pero no podía.

Rukia siempre encontraba la mejor respuesta para sus problemas. Cuando se sentía frustrado, deprimido o cualquiera que fuese su estado siempre lograba decir lo indicado para que él se sintiera bien. Volvió a verla, la chica se había callado y tenía la mirada fija en el piso. Ichigo abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, había cometido un error.

Kurosaki constantemente se quejaba de que ella nunca era abierta con él y no le contaba lo que le pasaba como él hacía. Ahora Ichigo se daba cuenta por qué y se sentía muy abatido. Esa noche, se había dado cuenta del abismo que los separaba. Aún en ese momento, mientras sus reiatsu estaban mezclándose, no podían estar más separados. Pero ese abismo era culpa suya y sólo de él.

-Ichigo -musitó Rukia con voz suave- lamento aparecer así y arruinarte la noche.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó Ichigo con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, no debí venir y molestarte con mis problemas. –El pelirrojo no creía lo que oía. Estaba muy avergonzado de sí mismo-. Creo que en el fondo, quería verte.

La herida estaba sanada al fin. Ichigo había apoyado su frente en el hombro de Rukia, ahora él era quien temblaba.

-Yo también quería verte.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en esa posición. La respiración de Ichigo se calmaba mientras ella acariciaba su anaranjada cabellera con una ternura casi maternal.

-Tengo que irme, Ichigo.

-No, no tienes que irte -replicó Kurosaki con voz aflautada. Kuchiki estaba a punto de responderle cuando él se aclaró la garganta y dijo: Él… Él dejó su corazón contigo, tú lo salvaste, así que no te vuelvas a sentir culpable, ni a ofuscarte así.

Rukia sonrió.

-Gracias, Ichigo- y luego, agregó: No hay corazón sin ti.

-Rukia -el pelirrojo alzó el rostro sonriendo maliciosamente. La chica no pudo evitar golpearlo en la cabeza.

-¡Y es que tú sólo piensas en eso! -exclamó entre asombrada e irritada.

-No, aparte de eso pienso en el hospital y en la sociedad de almas, aunque claro por sobre todo hay alguien mucho más importante en quien siempre pienso… - Si Rukia no estuviera tan pálida su sonrojo habría pasado inadvertido- …Bawa-bawa.

Después, mientras Ichigo revisaba el moretón que tenía en la mejilla, pensó que al menos había valido la pena; la expresión que Rukia puso no tenía precio.

Y el abismo ahora parecía una pequeña grieta; muy parecida a la que ahora había en su pared realizada cuando su cabeza se estrelló contra esta…

* * *

**Espero haya sido de su agrado y no hayan sentido a los personajes _out of character. _**

**Sí, lo sé el final me salió un poco empalagoso pero poniendo a Bawa todo se arregla ¿no? Además no es que en mis historias ponga muchas escenas IchiRuki como debería... En fin, gracias por sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capi de "Una mala broma del destino".**

**Ah, por cierto eso de "No hay corazón sin ti" es el título del tomo 30 del manga de Bleach (el de Kaien), por si acaso a alguien se le había olvidado, je, je, je.  
**


	4. Cambio de estación

**Comentario de hoy: **No soy del tipo de escritora que puede dejar que una historia fluya por sí misma mientras la escribo. Al final me resulta en algo como esto, con una estructura rara…

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ichigo!** De parte del club IchiRuki en BSP.

-

* * *

**Cambio de estación**

**

* * *

-  
**

La lluvia se había comido la mitad del día 15 de julio, extraño e inoportuno, pero no imposible.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Uhm…

Kurosaki Ichigo no sabía qué contestar. Era verdad que su familia y sus amigos se habían tomado la molestia de prepararle una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños, pero eso no daba excusa a que le hayan obligado a regresar del campus de la universidad a su antigua casa bajo semejante lluvia. Además, qué era él ¿un niño? Debería estar en un bar celebrando con sus compañeros como todo joven normal de ahora 21 años. ¿Por qué no se habían ido todos a celebrar el Obon?

-¡Ichigo! ¡Muestra gratitud con nosotros, joder! –exclamó Arisawa Tatsuki.

El muchacho quiso replicar diciendo que lo que necesitaba para cambiar su expresión era que le dejaran entrar a la casa de una vez por todas cuando su padre apareció por detrás atrapándolo en un asfixiante abrazo de oso.

-¡Ichigo, pasas de la flor de la juventud a la adultez! ¡Perdonen a mi querido hijo y su falta de delicadez! ¡Entiendan que son síntomas de una clara falta de… ouf!

-Perdonen al viejo, se desmayó de la emoción –murmuró Ichigo impasible mientras arrastraba a su padre hacia la sala de estar.

Para el grupo de personas que observó esto solo un comentario se les pudo ocurrir: _Oh la madurez existe… _

A Ichigo le dio un tic en el ojo.

-¡Y no es falta de nada! ¡Ouf!

-¡Ven Ichigo, papá está listo para el _second round_!

-¡No golpees a tu hijo en su cumpleaños!

-¡Papá, hermano paren! –suplicó Yuzu quien había salido de la cocina para ver qué pasaba.

Y la muchedumbre pensó que quizá la madurez no existía en esta familia.

En general, para haber sido celebrada en la casa de los Kurosaki, el resto de la fiesta pasó de manera relativamente normal y todos los que asistieron podrían confirmarlo.

Ichigo sólo tuvo que golpear a Keigo una vez cuando intentó coquetear con su hermana. Ishida sólo comentó tres veces acerca de lo bien que cocinaba Inoue sin obtener la reacción y el entendimiento que quería. Isshin sólo intentó llamar la atención cinco veces. Chad dijo más de siete palabras en una oración cuando platicaba con Karin. Mizuiro puso en ridículo a Keigo solamente nueve veces. Chizuru, quien nadie sabía porqué estaba ahí, se limitó a intentar propasarse con Inoue sólo once veces por lo que recibió trece golpes de Tatsuki.

Quince veces ignoraron el hecho de que Kurosaki Ichigo reía y platicaba animadamente a pesar de que ella no estuviera ahí.

No fingía, era su amabilidad innata.

¿Quiénes eran ellos para juzgarlo?

_**--//-- -  
**_

Ichigo se dejó caer en su vieja cama, había pensado en regresar a su apartamento pero al final la fiesta había acabado por agotarlo. Miró a la ventana donde un cielo estrellado le tomó por sorpresa. ¿A qué hora había dejado de llover?

El muchacho suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. Eso no estaba bien. Se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando una brisa perdida se coló por su habitación junto con una mariposa negra. Con expresión aburrida, el pelirrojo la vio flotar frente a él.

Ahora, sólo era cuestión de segundos.

Como si de aire se tratara, Kuchiki Rukia atravesó la pared, deteniéndose momentáneamente sobre el escritorio antes de saltar a la alfombra.

-Hola.

-Yo.

-Parecía que se lo pasaron bien –comentó la muchacha acercándose a él.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Cómo que cuándo? Antes, en la fiesta. Estaba en Osaka, en una misión, pero desde ahí pude sentir sus reiatsu. Parecía que se estaban divirtiendo… tú, no tanto.

-Cuatro meses y nueve días.

Rukia no dijo nada, esperó a que él siguiera sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su interlocutor.

-Ese ha sido todo el tiempo que he pasado sin saber nada de ti. Lo único que sabía era que estabas en misiones, nada más.

-Lo sé, últimamente…

-Rukia.

La shinigami quiso suspirar y lucir irritada, mas era el cumpleaños de él y ella no era quien tenía la obsesión de proteger. Así que sin decir nada, se sentó en la cama y sacó un pequeño paquete de un lado de su túnica.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Ichigo se sorprendió un poco y tomó el presente con precaución. Si era algo de Chappy como el año antepasado ya podría…

Estupor, en su estado más puro.

¿Cómo era posible?

Una vieja edición de Macbeth se sacudía en las temblorosas manos del pelirrojo.

-Lo perdiste durante tu mudanza ¿no? Pues mira cómo son las cosas, lo encontré en la casa de un anciano en Kyoto mientras realizaba un funeral de alma. Ah, y el nombre de tu madre aún no se ha borrado –dijo la chica señalando la contraportada del libro.

-Lo robaste –musitó él.

-No, le pedí permiso al dueño antes de enviarlo a la Sociedad de Almas.

Ichigo inclinó la cabeza, derrotado. ¿Cómo era que esta mujer siempre se salía con la suya? Alzó la mirada y la vio a los ojos.

-Oye, yo no soy el tipo de persona que puede ver a alguien ser lastimado y no ayudarle.

Rukia asintió, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

-Tampoco soy del tipo que se asusta por cualquier cosa y mucho menos soy de aquellos que retrocederán a causa de unas simples reglas.

-Ya hemos discutido esto –masculló Rukia suspirando entre fastidiada y cansada. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana-. Tengo que volver al trabajo y tú tienes que seguir estudiando.

Ichigo la siguió con la mirada, algo en su expresión molestó a la shinigami.

-¿Qué?

-Cásate conmigo.

El estupor se pasó al lado de la menor de los Kuchiki.

-Rukia, no soy del tipo de hombre que se puede conformar sólo con sentir tu reiatsu; viéndote una vez cada cinco meses. No me quedaré aquí, ladrándole a una estrella y dejando linternas en el río mientras puedo estar a tu lado. Además, ya no soy un chico de quince años.

-Ichigo.

-Es mi cumpleaños.

La shinigami estuvo a punto de sonreír. Él sí sonrió.

-Hace calor –señaló ella, volviendo a la cama.

-Así deben ser los 15 de julio.

-En el Seireitei el calor es peor.

-Ya me acostumbraré.

-Mi hermano no estará muy alegre.

-Ya me acostumbré.

Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de Rukia. Era cierto, él ya no tenía quince años.

* * *

¡Tachán! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ichi!

Talvez me desvié un poco por la tangente con este one-shot (como cinco veces), pero el final me quedó como lo quería: Raro xD

A ver qué les pareció y a ver si paso mis expectativas y escribo algo más antes de que acabe el plazo para los regalos.


	5. Todavía es julio

**Comentario de hoy: **El trabajo cinematográfico no es tan glamoroso como parece, sobretodo con este clima.

-

* * *

**Todavía es julio**

**

* * *

**

-

El calor era insoportable, no, era el mes el insoportable e interminable. Los Hollow andaban alborotados; un asesino en serie había aparecido; el capitán Ukitake había sufrido una recaída y todo sucedió en sólo las primeras semanas del mes. Pero también todo se había solucionado, ahora, como una inapropiada secuela de estas situaciones, el calor se había intensificado de una manera alarmante. El calor, el calor, era lo peor.

No se podía cortar con una espada; dos jóvenes de la ciudad no podrían capturarlo –ni siquiera de chiripa como había salido en la tele-, y no se podía llamar a la capitana Unohana para que…

Kuchiki Rukia abrió los ojos, aceptando que era inútil intentar dormir con este clima. Se removió en la cama dándole un puntapié a lo poco de cobija que seguía cubriéndola. No, ese no era el problema y tampoco lo era la ventana a la que acababa de ver más de tres veces para verificar que de verdad estuviera abierta.

Aprovechó para mirar también al reloj, eran quince a las dos de la madrugada. Exhaló irritada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se movió a la izquierda, a la derecha, de nuevo a la izquierda. Lo intentó de costado, boca abajo y de espaldas. Nada, es más, ahora tenía más calor.

La muchacha se incorporó, tal vez si cambiaba de lado… Lamentablemente no podría hacerlo porque tenía poco espacio. Darse cuenta de eso le hizo sentirse aún más sofocada. Resignada, se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su almohada. Renunció a su empresa, a pesar de que el sudor hacia que la camisa se le pegara al cuerpo y era algo que ella odiaba en particular. Volvió a moverse mientras respiraba con fuerza intentando oxigenarse el cerebro.

-Deja de hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Eso! Deja de moverte y estar resoplando como si estuvieras loca.

-Hace calor.

-Ya lo sé.

-No puedo dormir.

-Ya me di cuenta.

-Ichigo…

-¿Qué?

-Déjame estar a la orilla de la cama.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… ¡Porque no!

-¡Agh, joder! Nunca me dejas pelear en paz, al menos podrías darme el placer de caerme de la cama.

-No es por eso –siseó Ichigo, más rápido de lo que hubiera querido -. Además, creía que el calor es mucho peor en el Seireitei.

-Sí, pero en el Seireitei no duermo con nadie al lado.

-Más te vale.

-Idiota.

-Je, la vez pasada me di cuenta de que el dormitorio de Renji está en un lugar más fresco que el tuyo.

-Sí, pero también la habitación de mi hermano es más fresca y es mucho más amplia.

-¿Qué?

-Touché –dijo Rukia con una sonrisa arrogante. Disfrutó de la momentánea expresión de horror del pelirrojo, luego volvió a sentarse -. Al menos muévete un poco, quiero quitarme esto.

-Pero si lo único que llevas es mi camisa.

-Y es caliente.

-No lo es… Además, ¿qué? ¿Te vas a quedar en bragas?

-¿Y eso qué? Tú también sólo estás en ropa interior.

-Sí, pero yo… ¿Y qué pasaría si mi papá entra de repente en la mañana?

-Ya no lo hace.

Ichigo también se sentó y la vio con seriedad.

-Pero lo volverá a hacer, ya lo verás, lo conozco y cuando eso pase no quiero que te vea desnuda.

-Porque llevar tu camisa es…

-Es en serio, Rukia.

La shinigami puso los ojos en blanco ante tanta testarudez. Ichigo volvió a ver el reloj, ella lo imitó.

-Ya es quince de julio –comentó Rukia. Él se encogió de hombros -. Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

-¿Respecto a qué?

-¡Al calor y a que no puedo dormir!

-Ahora, gracias a ti, yo tampoco.

Rukia suspiró mientras Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza.

-Pues, ya que ambos estamos despiertos –dijo Ichigo mirándola con una sonrisa entre tímida y pícara que hacía a Rukia preguntarse cómo podía lograrla –, y sudados…

La chica se rió suavemente al tiempo que él cerraba el espacio entre ellos, cuando ella volvió a hablar sus labios se rozaron:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ichi…

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ichigo! ¡Ya es la hora en que naciste!

-¿Qué demon…? ¡AH!

Rukia se quedó atónita intentando de procesar el hecho de que Kurosaki Isshin acababa de entrar a la habitación dándole una patada a la puerta y que con esa misma patada había lanzado a Ichigo hacia la ventana.

-¡Oh! ¿Rukia-chan?

-Eh… -aún perpleja, la shinigami no sabía qué decir. Pero Isshin no lucía ni perturbado, ni molesto, todo lo contrario.

-¡Mi tercera hija! ¿Es que me quieres tanto que no sólo has hecho de mi hijo un hombre sino que también me darás mis primeros nietos? –exclamó él abrazándola.

Por primera vez, Rukia agradeció haberle hecho caso a Ichigo y no haberse quitado la camisa.

-Ichigo no nació a esta hora –murmuró ella.

-¿Uhm, no?

-¡Maldito viejo barbudo! ¡Ya verás cuando suba! –amenazó Ichigo desde la calle. Al parecer el golpe había sido fuerte.

-Esto se va a poner feo –susurró Isshin.

Desde ahí, padre e "hija" oyeron la puerta abrirse con fuerza, el sonido de un "¡Feliz cum…!" que se extinguió a mitad del camino para convertirse en exhalaciones de sorpresa y acabar en un silencio incómodo.

-¿¡Qué clase de gente acepta venir a una fiesta en la madrugada!?

-¡Kurosaki-kun!

-¡Tápate Ichigo, por Dios!

-Qué vergüenza, Kurosaki.

-¡PAPÁ!

-Dime, Rukia-chan, ¿me acompañarías a beber un té a la Tienda de Urahara? – preguntó el patriarca de los Kurosaki señalando la ventana.

La menor de los Kuchiki asintió vigorosamente.

-Ah, Rukia-chan eres la nuera perfecta.

* * *

**Uff, regalo dos para Ichigo, me falta uno... **


	6. No es sólo cuestión de canas

**Comentario de hoy:** ¿Qué hacer cuando un viejito de más de sesenta años intenta ligar contigo en el bus? Verán que seguirle la corriente resulta divertido.

-

* * *

**No ****es sólo cuestión de canas**

**

* * *

**

-

-¡Maldición!

Hueco Mundo no era una tierra para débiles.

-¡Joder! ¡Joder!

El interminable desierto no perdonaba a aquellos culpables de perturbar las órdenes de la Sociedad de Almas.

-¿Por qué no aparece un Hollow?

Kurosaki Ichigo maldijo por centésima vez, volvió a agitar las manos repitiendo sus acciones una y otra vez. ¿Por qué tenía que estar haciendo esto? Precisamente hoy. Y por qué si estaba en Hueco Mundo aún seguía sin ver ningún Hollow, al menos así podría desquitar su frustración en el infeliz ser.

-Vamos, Ichigo. Ponle más empeño a tu labor.

Ichigo dirigió la vista hacia a una roca a unos metros de él, donde Kuchiki Rukia estaba sentada, viéndolo con expresión aburrida y abanicándose con un manga que ya había leído al menos tres veces.

-¡Cállate! –le espetó el shinigami, conteniéndose por no gritarle un par de cosas más.

-Jo, me parece que tendremos que estar más tiempo aquí si no cambias esa actitud.

-¿Qué? Pero si ya llevo casi cuatro horas en esto –se quejó el pelirrojo, observó a Rukia y entonces decidió cambiar de táctica -. Vamos, Rukia ¿no podríamos regresar ya?

-No, lo siento Ichigo, pero me dieron la orden de supervisar tu castigo y aún no me han llamado para que regresemos –contestó la shinigami dándole un vistazo a su teléfono -. A la próxima piénsalo bien antes de desobedecer al comandante Yamamoto.

-¡Bien! ¿Pero no pudo mandarme a hacer otra cosa? ¿Qué clase de castigo más estúpido es este?

-Uno muy bien pensado.

-¡No es así! ¡Sólo alguien que ha tenido cientos y cientos de años sin nada qué hacer podría ocurrírsele un castigo así!

-Ah, el comandante Yamamoto es una persona muy sabia –comentó Rukia volviendo la atención a su manga. Ichigo la maldijo por lo bajo.

**--//-- **

-¿Y a qué horas va a empezar esto? –se quejó un shinigami desde uno de los extremos de la enorme mesa.

En el centro de reunión más grande de la treceava división donde estaba metido medio Seireitei la impaciencia comenzaba a aflorar.

-¡Me muero de hambre! –gruñó Abarai Renji.

-¡Y yo de sed! –le secundó Matsumoto Rangiku.

-Qué extraño, ya deberían haber regresado –señaló el capitán Ukitake quien estaba en el centro de la mesa -. El plan estaba bien, ¿no? – preguntó el hombre a sus acompañantes.

-Yo le impuse el castigo a Kurosaki y le mandé a Hueco Mundo, así como tú me lo pediste –apuntó el anciano Yamamoto mientras se comía un dumpling.

-Y yo mandé a Rukia con él para que lo trajera a esta hora, así _como me lo pediste_ –murmuró Kuchiki Byakuya poniéndole un frío énfasis a la última frase que dijo.

-Uhm, muy raro… Quizá Kuchiki se confundió –comentó Ukitake rascándose la barbilla.

-Qué va, este retraso es cosa de un amor joven –señaló el comandante general del Seireitei, ahogó una risa y le hizo una señal a los sirvientes-. Ya vendrán, lo mejor será que empecemos la celebración, de todas formas siempre se llevará una sorpresa.

Empezaron a servir la comida y de pronto a todos se les olvidó que tenían que esperar a alguien.

-¿Qué castigo le puso? –inquirió Byakuya empujando el plato que le acababan de poner.

-Oh, si esperaba que me lo preguntaran –dijo Yamamoto y miró a su izquierda donde estaba Shunsui -. Apuesto que ustedes lo recuerdan con afecto…

El cartel que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Ichigo" comenzaba a despegarse.

**--//-- **

-¡Peinar el desierto! ¿Peinar el desierto? ¡No intentes ponerle lógica a este castigo! –bramó Ichigo dándole una patada al suelo.

Rukia lo vio y alzó una ceja. Al parecer, al pobre pelirrojo ya le había afectado la situación porque desde hacia rato que ella no hablaba con él. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar, recordándole que ya iban más de una hora atrasados a la fiesta sorpresa de Ichigo. Sonrió para sus adentros, intentando decidir si ya no estaba molesta con él.

Kuchiki Rukia no era mujer vengativa, pero hasta ella tenía su punto de inflexión.

Ichigo pronto aprendería que había dos cosas que tenía que dejar de hacer: desobedecer a Yamamoto y burlarse de Chappy.

* * *

Oh, Lore, sólo tú le hallarás lógica a este pobre fic...

Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo, lamento que te haya ido mal en este regalo. Bueno, aquí está mi último regalo, espero le hayan encontrado un poco el chiste, je, je, je. Ahora a esperar el tercer regalo de Lore, ja, ja, ja.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!


	7. Obertura

**Comentario de hoy: ****Controlar el arte de llegar fashionable tarde no es tarea fácil**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**Obertura**

**

* * *

  
**

**-**

-¿Ishida-kun?

-¿Si, Inoue-san?

-¿Me harías ese favor?

--//--

Kuchiki Rukia oyó cómo se deslizaba la puerta de su despacho. No tuvo necesidad de apartar la mirada del pergamino en el que estaba trabajando para saber quién era el que acababa de entrar, además, hace unas horas, ella misma se había hecho el propósito de ignorarlo.

-Oye, Rukia.

La muchacha no le hizo caso, ni quiso notar el tono de voz un tanto deprimente que tenía Ichigo desde que regresaron de Hueco Mundo; siguió concentrada en su trabajo, si seguía con este ritmo tal vez podría terminar antes del anochecer y descansar al fin.

-¡Eh, no me ignores!

Rukia suspiró mentalmente y alzó el rostro con el cuidado de poner una de sus miradas más asesinas.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

-No estoy enfadada, estoy trabajando.

-Pues parece que…

-Ichigo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar descansando, aún no te has recuperado del todo.

-Tú tampoco, y no te veo reposando en cama –replicó Ichigo viendo hacia todos lados menos a Rukia.

-Yo estoy trabajando; tú, en cambio, estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

-No entiendo porqué te obligan a hacer todos estos informes.

-Es mi castigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por ir a ayudar a tu amiga?

-Ichigo, el hecho de que Renji y yo hayamos ido a Hueco Mundo representa una grave falta a las normas de la Sociedad de Almas y a una orden directa del Comandante General.

-Yo…

-Ahora bien, no estoy diciendo que me arrepiento de haber ido, lo que quiero decir es que cuando fuimos estábamos conscientes de lo que estábamos haciendo y de que luego asumiríamos la responsabilidad de nuestros actos. Y si el castigo que nos impusieron fue que llenáramos todos estos aburridos reportes, pues está bien, pudo haber sido peor de todas formas…

-Aún así, no veo porqué estás tienes que hacer lo de Renji también.

-Porque él sigue un poco malherido y mi capitán no me ha impuesto la cantidad de trabajo extra que mi hermano le ha dejado a Renji.

-Renji se está haciendo la víctima… -murmuró Ichigo malhumorado. Rukia sólo sonrío y replicó:

-Ve a descansar Ichigo, estás cansado.

-Tú también –el pelirrojo se acercó al escritorio y tomó un par de pergaminos -. Al menos déjame ayudarte.

La shinigami estuvo tentada de quitárselos, pero era cierto, ella también estaba fatigada.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Esos ya casi los he terminado, sólo tienes que escribir mi nombre donde lo pida.

-Vale.

Ichigo se dejó caer en el piso de tatami cerca de la puerta que daba al patio. Mientras revisaba el primer pergamino se dio cuenta de algo, que por alguna extraña razón, le hizo sentir nervioso: nunca antes había escrito el nombre de Rukia.

-Oi, Rukia. ¿No sería más fácil usar un sello?

Rukia se tardó un poco más de lo normal en contestar.

-Sí, pero no usaré el sello que me otorgó la familia Kuchiki en algo así.

El pelirrojo la miró, preguntándose si alguien la habría obligado a no usarlo o si sería iniciativa propia. No, conociéndola, seguro que ella misma había decidido no usar el sello. Decidió no seguir el tema, se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención al documento; no fue hasta entonces que notó otro pequeño problema, aún más embarazoso.

_Cinco minutos menos_

La chica vio de reojo a Ichigo, quien no se movía desde hacia rato. Arqueó una ceja preguntándose a qué se debía su insólita concentración y estaba a punto de expresar en voz alta su duda cuando entendió qué pasaba. Una sonrisa burlona decoró su rostro entonces.

-¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? ¿No puedes leer los kanji?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Esto es pan comido! –exclamó el muchacho intentando esconder su despiste.

Rukia se rió por lo bajo. Con el orgullo machacado, Ichigo se contentó con maldecir a enanas que escriben en lenguaje de ancianas; sin embargo, la menor de los Kuchiki no se dio por aludida y todavía riéndose volvió a su trabajo.

_Veinte minutos menos_

-Hoy he visitado a Inoue.

Ichigo no apartó la mirada del "Kuchiki Rukia" que acababa de escribir.

-No me preguntó por ti, pero no fue necesario para saber que siempre está preocupada por ti.

-No debería, sino fuera por mí ya se habría recuperado del todo.

-Ichigo… Sé que te sientes culpable y por eso no has ido a visitarla, pero con tus acciones en vez de protegerla estás lastimándola. ¿Acaso no es tu amiga?

El pelirrojo no contestó, en ese momento, llegó una mariposa negra que notificó a la muchacha de una reunión urgente en su división.

_Media hora menos_

--//--

-Soy una amenaza para todos, ¿por qué sigo aquí?

Ichigo lo dijo con una expresión tan llena de desesperación y abandono que Rukia no tuvo el coraje suficiente para golpearlo. Se sentó frente a él, cerró los ojos por un segundo y cuando los abrió se encontró con el color avellana de los ojos del chico.

-Cuando peleas con tu Hollow interno, ¿qué buscas defender? ¿Tu vida, tu orgullo? O quizá… ¿tu corazón? ¿Qué es lo más valioso para ti?

El pelirrojo la vio sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-El capitán Ukitake suele decir que hay dos tipos de pelea, peleamos por proteger la vida o peleamos por proteger el orgullo. No obstante, alguien después me enseñó que, en realidad, todos peleamos por el corazón.

Ichigo se preguntó quién le enseñaría esa filosofía a Rukia, por un momento sintió un poco de envidia.

-Y el "corazón" está aquí –dijo Rukia levantando su puño izquierdo frente al shinigami sustituto.

-¿El corazón? –dudó Ichigo, mirando su puño e imitando el gesto de la chica.

-El "corazón" no está dentro de ti, nace cada vez que proteges a tus seres queridos, cada vez que compartes con ellos, cada vez que piensas en ellos y ellos en ti, por tanto te aseguro que si peleas por tu corazón, tu Hollow no podrá derrotarte.

-Ve a visitar a Inoue, no dejes que el Hollow gane.

-… Está bien –aceptó el chico con una mezcla de alivio y remordimiento.

Rukia suspiró mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

-Uff, hacer estos discursos es cansado… ¿Qué pasa?

Con la mirada fija en su puño, Ichigo había fruncido el entrecejo como si una realización le hubiera pegado de repente.

-Estaba muy bien el discurso, pero quien te lo dijo estaba equivocado, al menos en algo: Mi corazón no está aquí…

Rukia observó con curiosidad a Ichigo, quien ahora tenía la palma extendida. Lentamente, el pelirrojo colocó su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Está aquí.

Él la miró sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ambos se miraron sin decir nada, hasta que:

-Eh… Pero qué tenso estás… vaya sonrisa más falsa…

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú también te has sonrojado!

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Claro que sí!

_Dos horas menos_

--//--

Ishida Uryuu se detuvo frente al despacho de Kuchiki Rukia. Había pasado la mitad del día deambulando de un lado a otro, intentando decidir cuál sería la manera más fácil de abordar al bastardo de Kurosaki y ponerle un poco de sentido común en su cabezota. Aparte que, sentía vergüenza con la pobre de Kuchiki-san, quien desde que habían regresado no había tenido ningún minuto de descanso y para colmo tenía que aguantar al irritante pelirrojo. Lo menos que quería hacer era armar un desbarajuste en su oficina.

¿Cómo lo soporta?

Tenía que cumplir su promesa a Inoue-san. Asegurarse de que Kurosaki estuviera bien, que descansara apropiadamente, que dejara de sentirse culpable y deprimido. Ishida se preguntó si habría alguien capaz de hacer todo eso.

El último de los Quincy deslizó con cuidado la puerta; se encontró con algo que lo sorprendió un poco.

Kuchiki-san dormía con la cabeza descansando sobre su pequeño escritorio, aún tenía la pluma entre los dedos de la mano derecha. A su lado, Kurosaki roncaba también, no obstante él estaba con la espalda apoyada al escritorio con la cabeza cayendo sobre su pecho. Él tenía un pergamino arrugado en su regazo, parecía que alguien se había equivocado e inútilmente había intentado arreglar los errores de caligrafía.

Pero eso no le interesaba a Ishida. El joven se preguntaba cómo podían permitirse tanta cercanía entre ellos. Caminó hacia donde Ichigo con la clara intención de despertarlo. Esperaba que el muy idiota no hiciera mucho ruido para no despertar a la shinigami, después de todo, ella merecía descansar.

Pero notó algo que le hizo detenerse de golpe. Y pronto entendió que quizá ya todo estaba bien con Kurosaki, y que más tarde el shinigami sustituto al fin iría a visitar a Inoue-san y ella volvería a sonreír con el calor que la cruel esperanza le daría.

Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Kurosaki reposaban sobre los de la mano izquierda de Kuchiki-san. Ishida se preguntó si de haber entrado minutos antes los habría encontrado tomados de la mano.

Él se dio la vuelta y salió despacio de la habitación, al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se dio cuenta de que se sentía triste. No sabía si por Inoue-san o por él mismo.

-De verdad odio a los shinigami –masculló y no supo si lo decía porque era cierto o porque esto era la soledad. Él prefería pensar que era por lo primero.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
